Mirror of Desire
| use = To see the viewer's deepest desire and bring it to reality Corrupt Humanity with Desire (True Purpose) | user =Contract Users *Arthur Mourne *Leisler Baltimore *Dante Vespucci *Numerous Others }} The (欲望の鏡, Yokubō no Kagami) , otherwise known as the Mirror of Deception, Mammon's Mirror and the M'.'O.D''' respectively, was a legendary created by Mammon alongside the Gate of Truth centuries ago. As its name suggested, it took on the form of an elaborate mirror that allowed the viewer's wish become reality. Originally found on the "Other Side", Mammon desired to avert his boredom and decided to "accidentally" drop his creation onto to observe the actions of Humans concerning the Mirror of Desire. When questioned about his reasons, Mammon lied and claimed it be an attempt to study the Human psyche and their morality. Description The Mirror of Desire was regularly described to had been a somewhat large Mirror of elaborate design, accented with numerous markings of foreign origin that many believe to be the Demon Language. Knowing Mammon however, it could simply be gibberish meant to fool the beholders. The outer layer of the Mirror was largely composed of gold plates carefully crafted into the form of leaves, all of which were stack on top of each other as it encircled the mirror. The mirror itself was made out of fine tempered glass and always appeared to be polished, no matter how much time had passed. Despite the Mirror's large size, it was incredibly light and could actually carried under one arm. Overview Purpose According to Mammon, the had no exact purpose. Mammon created the Mirror for no apparent reason at all, only that it could be done and the Demon had nothing better to do with its time. Mammon later claimed it was the Humans of Earth Land that gave the Mirror a purpose. However, the rumblings of Leisler Baltimore revealed that the Mirror served multiple purposes, one being a fixture of existence for Mammon, allowing the Demon to maintain his form in the Physical Realm. Dante would later state that the Mirror of Desire had a sinister purpose, which was to increase Mammon's presence in Earth Land by creating a class of Corrupted Humans called the Children of Greed from those unfortunate individuals who were driven insane by the power of the Mirror or from those who were unable to fulfill their proposed contracts. Those who successfully completed their contract were unknowingly bound to Mammon's will and influence, and were forced to do his bidding whenever he called upon them. Refusing Mammon's call would transform them into Children of Greed for their non-compliance. Alongside the Gate of Truth, the Mirror of Desire served as a gateway to Mammon's World, a portion of the Other Side ruled by Mammon. Powers Known Contracts '''Arthur Mourne *'Wish': Power to protect Iceberg *'Terms of Contract': Compulsion to betray the Iceberg Royal Family (fulfilled) *'Status': Alive (Undead) Dante Vespucci (Assumed): *'Wish': Knowledge of Void Magic. (Proposed) *'Terms of Contract': Must sacrifice a Guild. Also lost the ability to use Gravity Magic. *'Status': Alive Leisler Baltimore: *'Wish': Knowledge of . (Proposed) *'Terms of Contract': Grip on Reality. *'Status: Alive' Notes Trivia *Every time a contract had been made with the , it would transport to another part of Earth Land. Strangely enough, the Mirror of Desire seemed to favor large, dank caves and ancient ruins. *Leisler is one of the few known survivors to had made a contract with the Mirror of Desire and live to tell the tale. However, the details of the supposed "contract" remained undisclosed. *Although the Mirror of Desire can grant a viewer any form of Magic they desired, such as Lost Magic, it cannot bestow Slayer Magic to those who wish it. This includes Dragon Slayer Magic and God Slayer Magic. The reason for this remains unknown. But it was implied that Mammon did not see it as a necessity. Behind the Scenes *The shares some similarities with the Mirror of Erised, a magic item that served as a plot point via proxy in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. However, the Mirror possessed several key differences: :*The Mirror was created by Mammon, a Demon known to reside in the Other Side and who routinely dealt with Humans. :*While the Mirror of Erised showed a person's deepest and most desperate desire of one's heart. The Mirror of Desire, on the other hand, was able show it and to bring it into reality. *The was partially inspired by the Eluvian, an ancient artifact found in the Dragon Age Franchise.